Joining of Two Hearts
by kaerfemina
Summary: “What are you saying Sango?” Miroku said, eyes wide. “I’m saying, I don’t think I can wait for Naraku to be killed to be with you. I don’t have the willpower to ignore my desires anymore.” R&R PLEASE!
1. Confessions

DISCLAIMER- Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters therein

DISCLAIMER- Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters therein.

Miroku stared down at Sango's sleeping form. He had loved her since the day he first met her. Since that day, they had grown so close. He knew that her feelings for him were the same. He even promised her marriage after Naraku was killed. However, His LUST for her lately was becoming unbearable. He cared for her too much, though, to disgrace her by fulfilling his lust before he took her as wife.

"BUT SHE'S JUST SO DAMN BEAUTIFUL!" Miroku thought.

Just then, Sango stirred slightly in her sleep. Miroku quickly closed his eyes. "Did she hear my thoughts?!" Miroku thought, almost panicking. Leaning up against the wall of the little hut that they were residing in for the night, he pretended to be asleep. Sango sleepily opened her eyes and looked up at him. She noticed a strange look on his face and knew he wasn't sleeping.

"Miroku?" she whispered, "Are you awake?"

Without opening his eyes, he nodded.

After a short pause she said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sango. Please go back to sleep." He answered, still keeping his eyes closed. Instead of Sango obeying, she sat up. He opened his eyes to look at her. His eyes widened ever so slightly as he saw her sitting up. Her kimono slipped from her shoulder, revealing her tender, pale skin beneath it. His cheeks turned an almost indiscernible pink. He swallowed hard and pushed away the feeling he had of pouncing on her right then and there. Absentmindedly, she grabbed it and pulled it back into place. She then tied her obi a little tighter so it wouldn't slip again.

Miroku noticed the concern in Sango's eyes as she spoke. "What is it Miroku? I know there is something bothering you. You can't hide it from me. It is written all over your face."

Miroku sighed lightly. He picked up his staff and proceeded to stand. He began to walk slowly towards the hut door and motioned for Sango to follow. She stood and walked outside with him knowing that he wanted to talk without waking the others. The sky was filled with millions of sparkling, twinkling stars. Sango stared in wonderment for a moment then looked over to Miroku.

He stood a few steps in front of her with his back turned towards her. She walked to him and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. "Miro-?" She started but was cut off as he dropped his staff, turned to her and hugged her tight. She was taken by surprise but gladly returned his affectionate embrace.

They stood holding each other for a long time. Finally Miroku pushed back, still holding her by the arms, and looked down into her eyes. As she gazed at him, she wondered what it was he was thinking. He said, "Sango…"

"Yes?" She answered. She didn't know why, but her heart was racing so fast. "What does all this mean?" she thought as a slight blush came to her cheeks from the way Miroku was staring at her.

"You know that I deeply care for you…" he paused and she nodded, blushing even more. "You grow more beautiful and more precious to me every moment that we spend together. That's why it's so difficult for me." Sango looked confused. He turned and began to pace in front of her trying to find the right words to say to explain how he felt.

"Miroku, please just tell me what is wrong!" She exclaimed softly, with a sense of desperation in her voice, as if his life depended on him answering. He turned to her with an intensity in his eyes she had never seen before. It made her heart jump but she walked closer to him and took his hand in hers and held it in front of her. "…Please…" she whispered to him, meeting that strong gaze with one of her own.

He gently removed his hand from her grasp and placed it on her cheek. Her face immediately turned a deep red. "Sango, it is so difficult for me to suppress my feelings for you when we are so close all the time." He said.

"But you don't have to, Miroku. I already know how you feel."

"No, you don't understand what I mean."

She cocked her head at him in confused question.

"I wasn't referring to my _emotional_ feelings. I meant my _**physical**_ feelings." Now Miroku's face was bright red.

As realization set in on what he just said, Sango backed away from him a little. The blush across his face faded and he turned away from her slightly. Then he looked at her over his shoulder. "…I could leave for awhile…"

"No, Miroku, I don't want that!" She said, reaching for his hand again. She grasped it and pulled him to face her. As tears threatened to spill over and down her cheeks, she exclaimed, "Because I love you!" This was the first time she ever verbalized her feelings for him. As she realized what she just said to him, she realized how very true it was. She smiled and moved close to him until her body was against his. "I love you." She said softer this time.

"Oh, Sango, I love you more than words can express!" he smiled back. Then he leaned toward her. Their lips touched and sparks flew. Their hearts pounded and they broke the kiss and gazed adoringly into each other's eyes, resting their foreheads against the other's.

Meanwhile, in the hut, Kagome awoke to find both Miroku and Sango missing. She heard voices outside so she slid the door open a crack and saw them standing not so far away facing each other. Sango was holding Miroku's hand in front of her with tears in her eyes. All of a sudden, Kagome heard Sango yell _**I love you**_. Her eyes widened and she smiled as her heart leapt for joy. Then she saw them move closer and they kissed! Kagome could hardly contain herself. They were professing their love to each other! She wanted to run to them and hug them, but they needed their privacy. So she would stay put.

"What's going on?" a sleepy voice said behind her. "Where's Miroku and Sango?"

"SHHH! Quiet Inuyasha!" She hissed at the hanyou.

"Why? What is it?" he looked out a small window to see the couple intertwined in a loving embrace. Not understanding what he saw, he tried to go past Kagome and outside.

"No, Inuyasha! They need privacy! Don't you get it?"

"No."

Kagome sighed as he still tried to push past her to get to the door.

"Inuyasha…" She said in an all too familiar tone.

"Oh, no" he thought. "Here it comes!"

"…Osuwari!"

CRASH! Inuyasha is then slammed to the floor as always. The crash catches the attention of Shippo and Kirara causing them to wake.

"What was that?!" Sango exclaimed looking back at the hut.

"They must be awake." Miroku answered. "We should get back inside."

They walked back to the little hut and went inside. Inuyasha's face was planted on the floor and Kagome just looked at them and grinned.

Sango shook her head as she chuckled at what she knew happened only a moment before. "Why does Inuyasha continue to anger Kagome when he knows she will say 'osuwari?'" she thought.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What happened, Kagome?"

She didn't answer. She just continued to stare at Miroku and Sango, beaming at them. They grew uncomfortable under her gaze.

"What is it Kagome?" Miroku asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing…" she replied as she turned to help Inuyasha to his feet, her smile still fixed on her face. Inuyasha growled at her, pulled away, refusing her help and sat on a straw mat in the corner or the room.

"Since we're all awake, let's have breakfast!" Shippo suggested.

Dawn came and the group set off again on their travels. Kagome was riding her bike with Inuyasha riding on the back and Shippo in the handlebar basket. Shippo chatted cheerfully with Kagome as they rode along the road. Sango and Miroku were riding on Kirara. Not a word was spoken about what happened early that morning between Miroku and Sango. So Sango urged Kirara to lag behind the rest of the group.

"Miroku?" she said, finally breaking the silence.

"Hm?" he replied.

"About what you said this morning…"

"What about it?"

"I know how you feel." Miroku's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the back of her head, smelling the sweet aroma of her hair on the wind as it caressed his face. She turned and smiled weakly at him.

"What are you saying Sango?"

"I'm saying, I don't think I can wait for Naraku to be killed to be with you. I don't have the willpower to ignore my desires anymore."


	2. Worries

A/N: Ask and you shall receive

A/N: Ask and you shall receive! Here is chapter 2! R&R! Once again, I don't own Inuyasha

CRASH!

The next thing Miroku knew, he was waking up on the ground with a very worried Sango hovering over him. As he fully came to, he saw Inuyasha and Kagome running towards them.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, once she was in earshot.

"Miroku fainted and fell off of Kirara." Sango replied, not taking her eyes off of Miroku. "I'm sorry, Miroku. It's all my fault. I never should have said that to you." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Miroku propped himself up on an elbow and pulled the crying woman into a hug with his free arm. "There, there, Sango. Don't cry." He was patting her back softly. "I never want you to regret telling me your feelings. I'm fine, don't you worry."

Sango stiffened as she felt his hand move from her back to her butt. On reflex, her hand connected with his face. She immediately withdrew it, gasping at what she did to a wounded man.

"He seems fine to me." Shippo said, sitting on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded in agreement.

Miroku's hand went up to his reddened cheek and rubbed it gently. He was a little disappointed that even after what happened early that morning, he still was not allowed to grab her butt. Sighing, he attempted to sit up. The world swirled around him for a few seconds and he began to blackout, so he quickly leaned back onto his elbow. He placed a hand on his head to steady the spinning. "Whoa, I feel so dizzy!"

"That's not a good sign, Miroku." Kagome said kneeling down beside him. "You might have a concussion. Do you feel sleepy?" Miroku nodded and Kagome frowned.

Again Sango's eyes filled with worry. "He'll be alright though, right Kagome?"

"He should be fine as long as he doesn't fall asleep." Kagome looked around and then up at Inuyasha. "I guess we'll stop here until Miroku has recovered."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and mumbled something that sounded like "stupid, weak humans" but he didn't protest. Miroku was seriously hurt and needed to heal some. He leapt up into a tree to keep an eye out for any danger.

As Inuyasha grumbled in the tree, Kagome looked Miroku over. She told Sango that if he did fall asleep, to wake him every half hour so that he doesn't lapse into a coma. When Sango heard the word "coma" her eyes filled with tears and she looked down into the half-closed eyes of the one she loved. She agreed to Kagome's instructions and sat beside him. Kagome sat beneath Inuyasha with Shippo and talked quietly.

"Sango," Miroku said softly.

"Yes?" She answered, anxiously looking down at him.

"Would you mind if I rested my head in your lap? The ground is very hard and uncomfortable."

Sango's face instantly turned pink, but she nodded slightly and moved closer to him. She lifted his head gently and placed it in her lap. "How are you feeling, are you in pain?"

"No, I just feel pressure in my head, that's all."

"That's good" She began to absentmindedly stroke his hair. Miroku enjoyed the feeling of her delicate fingers as they slid through his hair. It sent shivers down his spine. He closed his eyes in enjoyment and soon slipped into a dreamless sleep.

A half hour later, Sango was shaking him awake. "Miroku, wake up. You mustn't sleep for very long." His eyes slid open and he looked into Sango's concern-filled eyes. "Good, you're awake." She continued to stroke his hair. Slightly dazed, he looked around the area for a moment. Inuyasha was dozing in his tree, his back to them. Kagome was still sitting beneath him, reading a book that she apparently brought with her in her yellow backpack. Shippo was curled in her lap, sound asleep. Kirara was also asleep but was lying close to Sango. He could hear her purring softly. The scene was very peaceful and calming. Sango's fingers continued to run through his hair and all of his nerves were focused on the glorious feeling that she was causing.

"Mmmm… That feels nice, Sango." He said as he closed his eyes once more.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, removing her hand from his head.

He pouted a little when he felt her stop. It was then that he realized he had a small throbbing headache. "My head is throbbing a bit but its not that bad." He reached for her hand and placed it on his head again. "I didn't tell you to stop."

She smiled down at him and resumed her steady stroking. She watched him as he shut his eyes once more, enjoying the feel of her fingers. They sighed in unison as he slipped back into a peaceful slumber.

I know it's short and I'm sorry for that, but I have writer's block and don't know what should happen next. If you have any suggestions, I'm open to them. I really hope you enjoyed this little update.

Bye for now!

kaerfemina


	3. Abduction

A/N: YAY! A new update! Sorry it took so long but I've got so much on my plate right now. *sigh*  
Thanks to Safaia Bara for the idea! This chapter is dedicated to you! :D  
I do not own Inuyasha.  
Okay! On with the story!

* * *

Ch 3- Abduction

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and was turning the sky gold and the clouds a pretty rosy pink. Sango stared up at the lovely sight. "Beautiful," She muttered under her breath.

"It's nowhere near as lovely as you, my dear." The man lying in her lap said.

She looked down at him, her cheeks matching the color of the clouds. "Miroku, I didn't know you were awake! How is your head?"

"Much better, I don't feel pressure any longer."

"That's good," She reached over and picked up a container of water that Shippo had fetched earlier. "Do you think you could sit up a bit?"

"I could try."

Sango helped him into a half-sitting position by bracing his body against hers. He felt the bulge of her chest through the fabric of their clothes and his face immediately flushed deep red as he felt a twinge of want spread through his entire being.

"Miroku, are you alright? Your face is flushed. Do you need to lie down again?"

"N-no, I'm fine." He stuttered.

"Okay," She was not fully convinced but brought the water to his lips so he could drink. He swallowed thirstily. She watched as his Adams apple bobbed up and down with each gulp. She felt the blood rush to her face as she felt her own desire for the man that was propped up against her. The heat of his masculine body pressed up against her almost made her loose control. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, Miroku finished the water and sighed contentedly at the relief the cool liquid provided him. He repositioned himself so that he was once again lying with his head in her lap. Sango inaudibly sighed with relief that he was not pressed up against her anymore and she focused once again on his face. "You're sure that you're fine?"

"Yes, Sango. You need not worry so much. I will most likely be better in the morning and we can begin our traveling once more." She just nodded hoping he was right.

Just then, Inuyasha came and dumped firewood beside the couple. "We're setting up camp, since we ain't going anywhere." He sounded very annoyed.

"Don't be rude, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she walked up behind him. "It's not their fault that Miroku's hurt."

"Feh," Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly and he turned and stormed off.

Kagome just shook her head and knelt down and began preparing the wood for a fire. She pulled out her lighter and started the fire easily. Then she walked back to the tree to get her sleeping bag out of her backpack.

While Kagome was setting up her sleeping bag, Sango made a small bundle out of some of her extra clothes and placed it under Miroku's head.

"Sango, what are you doing?" Miroku asked, very disappointed to be separated from her even for a moment.

Repeating the process with more garments, she placed another pillow-like bundle beside him. "I'm preparing to sleep, Miroku. Why?"

"No reason." He smiled at her. Seeing how close her pillow was to him, he figured she would sleep beside him, close enough to touch… Miroku shoved that thought from his mind. He didn't need these thoughts right now.

Kagome came over and handed Sango two prepared instant ramen cups. Sango, turning to the injured man, said, "Will you be able to eat this yourself, or do you need me to feed you?" She turned crimson as she said this but her voice did not falter. In answer to her question, Miroku propped himself up on his elbows and opened his mouth wide, indicating he wanted her to feed him. Sango sighed and rolled her eyes. _Why do I feel he is making me do this, not because he can't, but because he's taking advantage of a bad situation?_ Shaking her head slightly she began to feed Miroku the hot substance from inside the cup.

After eating, the group settled down to sleep. Inuyasha lounged in the same tree as earlier and Kagome, Shippo and Kirara lay beneath him near the fire. Miroku, still lying upon the ground, watched as Sango lay down beside him.

"Good night, Miroku." She spoke though her hand as she yawned. She turned her back to him and tried to sleep.

Miroku was very disappointed that she did not cuddle up to him as he had hoped. So, taking the initiative, he rolled to his side to face her back and reached his arm around her and pulled her body flush up against him. He snuggled his face into her hair and breathed in her luscious aroma.

Sango stiffened as she felt him pull her into an embrace. _Is he doing what I think he is doing? He…he's __**spooning**__ me!_ Sango's face flushed and was glad her back was turned to him. She would never get to sleep like this!

"M-miroku, W-what are you d-doing?" She stuttered.

"Nothing, just go to sleep now."

"But I can't…"

"And why not?"

"Not when you're pressed up against me…" Her embarrassment evident in her voice.

He smiled at her. "Just relax. Everything will be fine. Just go to sleep."

"O-okay, I'll try." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to force her body to relax. Almost as an after thought, she added, "You better not try anything, you letch." She eyed him over her shoulder.

Miroku gave her his most innocent look. "I would never betray your trust, Sango. Have some faith in me." _I won't tell her I wasn't thinking it though._

Sango smiled and snuggled into his warmth and within minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Inuyasha woke to see soul collectors off in the distance. "Kikyou…" He whispered. He glanced around the camp to find all his comrades asleep. Smelling no danger in the area, he leapt from the tree and after the glowing creatures.

Kagome sensed his departure and opened her eyes in time to see him disappear into the woods with the soul collectors. Her heart sank and she felt tears sting her eyes but they did not fall. Closing her eyes, she rolled over and desperately tried to think of anything else and tried to fall back into the comfort of sleep.

* * *

Another hour went by, and Sango woke. In their sleep, she and Miroku had rolled and they lay side by side. Sango's head rested comfortably on his shoulder. She carefully pulled herself out of his arms and sat up. Miroku made a disappointed face then he shifted and settled back into a peaceful slumber.

Sango looked around the camp and noticed that Inuyasha was missing. She shook her head and hoped Kagome didn't know he had left.

Just then, she saw movement to her right, away from the camp. In the shadows of a tree, a small figure stood looking at her. She instantly recognized it to be her brother. Her eyes widened as she attempted to stand quickly. The boy turned and began to walk into the darkness.

"Wait, Kohaku! Please do not leave!" She whispered loud enough for him to hear as she ran toward him.

He cast a look of sheer pain at her and motioned for her to follow.

Sango did not know, but Kohaku had regained his memories of her but was trying very hard to hide it from Naraku. He came to let her know of his plan to destroy the evil hanyou. However, Naraku planted a new idea in his head. Steal his sister away from her friends and use her as a hostage in their next battle with Inuyasha's group. Since she was so weak when it came to her brother, Naraku had thought it would be easy to manipulate her as he had once before.

So Kohaku led her through the thick woods. Without her noticing, they walked through a barrier and it closed behind them. "Kohaku, what is it? Why have you called me out like this?" Sango reached out and grabbed her brother's shoulder and pulled him to face her. She gasped at the pained look on his face. He mouthed the words "I'm sorry" as the woods filled with the familiar menacing laughter of their greatest enemy.

"Long time no see, Sango" A white baboon appeared from the shadows.

"Damn you, Naraku!" She snapped. "Release your hold on Kohaku and return him to me, you bastard!"

"Oh but he is still too useful to me, my dear Sango." He said in a soft voice.

Sango just replied with a growl. _Damn! The one time I forget my Hiraikotsu is the on time I need it most!_

Suddenly, the area begins to fill with a strange yellow fog. "How do you like my new blend of paralysis gas?" Naraku smiled.

"What?!" Sango tried to run but her legs felt like lead and she moved sluggishly. Her eyes searched franticly but found nothing that could save her. Eventually the paralysis took her completely and she was no longer able to move. Defeated, she turned her eyes to her brother only to see him with his eyes downcast in shame. A gust of wind blew through the woods and Kagura swept down on her feather, picked her limp body up, and carried her off.

* * *

Inuyasha returned to camp just as the eastern sky was turning gray. The sun would rise soon. He noticed the Sango was missing from her spot beside Miroku, but her scent was still fresh so he just figured that she went off to relieve herself privately. He returned to his spot in the tree and tried to get some shut-eye before the sun showed its face.

A little while later, Inuyasha was woken by a frantic Miroku screaming, "Where is Sango! She's been gone since before dawn! That's way too long for her to be missing! Something horrible must have happened to her!" He noticed Inuyasha was awake. "Inuyasha! Do something!"

* * *

A/N: Phew! There it is! I hope you all like it. I worked pretty hard on this to get it up before the year's end. Appreciate it! Jk. Well as always, Please R&R. Until next time!

-kaerfemina


	4. Kohaku’s Tale

A/N: I feel kinda bad that I haven't updated this story in over three months now. I got a little obsessed over Forgetmenot's storyline that I neglected my other stories. I apologize for that. I'll try not to let it happen again. Well enjoy the update.

I do not own Inuyasha.

Okay! On with the story! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Ch 4- Kohaku's Tale

* * *

Last Chapter: Inuyasha was woken by a frantic Miroku screaming, "Where is Sango! She's been gone since before dawn! That's way too long for her to be missing! Something horrible must have happened to her!" He noticed Inuyasha was awake. "Inuyasha! Do something!"

* * *

"What do you expect me to do Miroku?" Inuyasha said.

"I don't know! Follow her scent! Find out what happened to her! Just do _something_!" Miroku cried waving his arms around for emphasis.

"Miroku, calm down. Panicking is not helping the situation." Kagome placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

He shook her off. "You don't understand! She could be hurt, or in danger!"

"I understand your feelings, Miroku. I don't want to see anything happen to her either." She turned to the grumpy, silver-haired hanyou sitting in the tree. "Inuyasha, can you still follow her scent?"

He nodded. "Its faint, but I can still follow it."

"Good. Then let's go." She stuffed her sleeping bag into her backpack and flung it over her shoulder.

"Okay," Inuyasha leapt from the tree and Kagome jumped on her bike. Kirara transformed and Miroku carefully climbed on her back. His head still wasn't one hundred percent yet, and he didn't want trouble with it while his beloved was missing. Shippo jumped into Kagome's handlebar basket and they all took off into the woods after Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagura tossed Sango's limp form into a dank, dark cell. She hit the dirty floor pretty hard and she winced from the pain. She rolled a few times before hitting the damp, rock wall and stopping. She looked up at her captor with a look of hate.

Kagura looked down at the helpless pathetic woman. "Don't worry, taijiya," She spat. "The paralysis will wear off soon and you'll be back to your normal, _cheery_ self." With a little snicker, she turned, closed the heavy, barred door, and left the dungeon.

When she was able to move again, she forced her stiff muscles to push her body into a sitting position. She took in her surroundings. The small cell she was in was horribly filthy. The stone floor had a layer of dirt on it that looked as if it took years to accumulate. The walls were covered with nasty mold. The whole place smelled terrible and musty. On one wall of the tiny prison room was a futon that was grossly polluted that she dared not go near it, let alone sleep on it. However, the only window in the whole place was a minuscule hole in the rock, about the size of her head, above the bed. The only way she would be able to look out of it would be for her to stand on the grotesque bed.

Managing to stand, and using the walls for support, she crossed over to it and grimaced. A ghastly stench was coming from its fabric. She gingerly stepped on to it trying her best to keep as much of her foot as she could from touching it. As the bed compressed beneath her weight, more of the stench wafted up to her nose. It smelled like rotting flesh and burnt hair. Bile rose in her throat but she swallowed it down and forced her self to look through the teeny little window.

_Damn! I can't see anything! What ever that is out there, it's blocking the window!_

She immediately removed herself from the bed and scraped her feet on the floor in an attempt to rid herself of the filth she subjected them to.

_Miroku…please hurry…save me from this retched place._ She thought as she sat on the floor in the middle of the room.

* * *

They followed Sango's scent into a small clearing, and Inuyasha stopped dead. There in the middle of the grassy area, was the slumped form of Kohaku.

Kagome gasped and hurdled from her bike and ran toward him.

"Kagome! Stop!" Inuyasha called after her.

Still running, she answered, "No! He could be hurt! He can tell us where Sango is too!" She ran up beside the boy kneeling slumped over and knelt beside him. "…Kohaku?"

The boy turned to her with bloodshot eyes and tears pouring down his face. "I betrayed her again! I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!"

"Kohaku, its okay. Tell us what happened." Kagome put a comforting hand on his back.

Suddenly, he was pulled from the ground and held dangling in front of her. She looked up to see Miroku standing there holding the boy by the shirt. "Where's Sango?!"

"Miroku! Put him down!" Kagome said, standing.

Inuyasha came up behind her. "Leave him be."

"No, he could hurt him!" She ran up to Miroku and put her hand on his arm. "Stop this, Miroku. You're scaring him. He won't talk to us like this. Put him down." Miroku shifted his angry eyes from the cowering boy and looked at Kagome. He dropped Kohaku and he fell to the ground. He scrambled away from the disgruntled monk. "Thank you." She said smiling at him. He grunted and took a seat beside Inuyasha and the rest of the gang.

Kagome sat beside the trembling teenager. "It's alright now, Kohaku. I won't let him hurt you. Now what happened to Sango?"

Tears staining his face he answered, "I came to talk to her. I wanted to tell her of my plans to kill Naraku, but he told me to do something else and this cursed shard in my back forces me to listen!"

"Wait, you want to kill Naraku?" Inuyasha's ears perked up to the previously boring conversation.

"Yes, that evil bastard needs to rot in hell for everything he's done."

"What caused the sudden change in heart?" The now interested hanyou said.

"It wasn't as sudden as you think. I've been putting together a plan for a while now. Ever since my memories returned."

"You've got your memories back? That's wonderful!"

"I've been pretending to be loyal to Naraku in order for him to continue to trust me; all the while plotting his demise."

"Seems like a good plan."

"I came to tell Sango my plan so she wouldn't need to worry about me anymore. But Naraku somehow found out I was close to your camp and told me to lead her to this field. She was so focused on me she forgot her Hiraikotsu at the camp so she couldn't fight back. He used paralysis gas on her and Kagura carried her away."

"WHAT?!" The previously silent monk leapt to his feet and grabbed Kohaku by the shoulders. Looking urgently into his eyes, He asked, "Where did they take her?"

"I know where Naraku's castle is, but I can't take you there."

"Why not?!"

"It will blow my cover."

"Then how are we supposed to rescue Sango?"

"Inuyasha can follow my scent. Just follow a long way behind me and Naraku shouldn't get suspicious of me. He'll just think I was careless."

Miroku let the boy go and turned away. "That seems fine. Now get out of here. The sooner you leave, the sooner we can leave and save Sango.

"Right." Kohaku stood up, said a hasty goodbye to the group and ran in the direction of Naraku's castle. _I just hope this works._

* * *

A/N: This chapter didn't come out the way I wanted but I can't get it right so I'll just have to settle on this. I hope you enjoy.

Until next time,

kaerfemina


	5. Author's Note

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna! Check it out, I'm alive! I'm terribly sorry to all my fans out there for not updating in the past 6 months. I've been having terrible problems. First, the holidays happened and I had no time to write. Then when I actually had time, I had major writer's block. I tried to force something out but everything I wrote was crap so I scrapped it. Then when I finally found my muse again and got something written that I liked, my computer decided to bite the dust. All my work is now trapped in the hard drive of my laptop, which I think has either a broken motherboard or the processor died. So until I can retrieve those files, don't expect an update.

I know these are just excuses. So I'm sorry. I'll get to work on updating ASAP. Wish me luck!

Until next time!

kaerfemina


End file.
